All grown up
by luckycharm9
Summary: When Jude is informed that her new summer tour will include touring in her hometown, she must face everything that she left behind. Her family, her friends, her heart. Nerves, tempers, and sparks fly. But is it enough to bring Jude and Tommy back together
1. Are you ok?

This story takes place 7 months after the series finale of Instant Star.  
Jude is still in London, and hasn't been back to Canada since she left.

CHAPTER ONE: Are you ok?

"Jude, are you ok?"

She heard the voice as if she were in a tunnel, far away and full of echoes. She blinked, willing her vision that was starting to blacken and close in to go back to normal.

She had just been told by the London Records Manager that he had booked her for a summer tour. Now, she was fine with that. In fact, she was thrilled.

It had been forever since she had gone touring, and since her last tour was canceled when her 3rd album was a complete and utter flop, she hadn't had the chance to go on the tour that she was supposed to have gone on. She missed it terribly, and this was exciting news. That is, until Alan had informed her that the tour would be in not only all over London and the surrounding areas, but also her hometown, the one and only Canada. Her hometown. She would be playing in the place that she had left 7 months ago. The place where she had broken Tommy's heart, as well as her own. She would have to face him, she knew, and after not contacting him since she had left, she knew that this would not be an easy task to accomplish. But she supposed that it had to be done. She would have to see him sometime, and since she had been planning to go back and see Sadie and Jamie in a few months anyway, why not?

She refocused her eyes on the man sitting in front of her with a worried expression on his face. " Is that alright with you? We can always change the locations if you want. I know that you grew up there. That's why i thought it would be a good idea for you to tour there- you know, make sure that your hometown fans don't think that you've abandoned them" Alan explained, not noticing the way that Jude winced as the words "abandoned them" entered her brain. Thats what she had done. Abandoned him. The only man that she had ever loved. The only man that she would ever love. She pushed back the image of him giving her a sad, understanding look as she had gotten ready to get into the limo. She didn't need to be thinking of that right now.

Without another thought, she smiled bravely and nodded her head. "Of course it's fine. It just surprised me, that's all. It would be great to go back and see everyone. I've really missed them. All of them", she said with a small smile on her face. After thinking about it for a few seconds, about how much she had truly missed Sadie, Jamie, Speed, Wally and Kyle, Tommy, her smile became genuine. Even if Tommy didn't want to see her, refused to see her even, her heart wrenched at the thought, it would be wonderful to see everyone else.

Alan nodded and smiled. " Good. Then we can work out the details a little later. I just wanted to get your OK before i went any further."

Jude smiled at him. That was one of the things that she loved about her new label. She had a choice in every executive decision when it came to her album's, music, and everything else, including the gigs that she performed at, and things like tours. It was a great label, and she felt at home there, even after only 7 months. She was able to be free as an artist, and there was no rush to get her new album out. She loved it.

"Now go back to whatever it was that you were doing before i called you in here for this little meeting."

Jude nodded and headed back to studio A, feeling lighter and happier than she had in a long time.

Sighning contentedly, she smiled and strummed her fingers along the strings of her guitar. Life was good.


	2. I Have News

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star's characters. Unfortunately.

REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME UPDATE A LOT FASTER!!

CHAPTER 2: I Have News

Jude was working on one of her new songs when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and smiled when she saw who was calling. " Hey Sadie. I have news." She said happily.

" Really? What kind of news?" Sadie asked.

" Well, guess who's going on a tour this summer? In London and Canada?" She said giddily.

" Oh my god, really? Jude that's great. And you're touring here too? Excellent. Now you have no excuses not to come home and visit. Everyone will be really excited to see you." Sadie said.

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure that everyone will be excited, but i am happy i'll be coming back." Jude said a little apprehensively.

" Oh please Jude. Tommy will be very happy to see you. Now tell me, when does the tour start? And what's the lineup like? Do you start in London and end here, or what?" Sadie asked full of excitement.

Jude laughed at her sister's eagerness. They had never gone this long without seeing each other, and 7 months was a long time. She missed talking to Sadie and seeing her all the time. She had never really appreciated the close bond that they shared, and now, she regretted not taking more advantage of it while she could. "Calm down, Sades. I don't know the details yet, Alan says that we'll discuss the specifics later. He just wanted to run it by me before planning anything else. I think it would be really nice though if I could start the tour in London and end back home. Maybe even stay there for a bit and catch up with everyone. I know i'll be really busy with the tour, so i won't have much time to just chill with everyone. Taking a break for a week or so would be really nice." Jude said, making a mental note to bring the idea up to Alan. She didn't think he'd have a problem with it, but she wanted to ask him if he thought that the timing would be good. Her 4th album was about halfway done, and she had been working very hard lately on making some progress on it.

After talking to her sister for a few more minutes, she hung up the phone and continued to work on her song.

Back in Canada

Sadie waited patiently as she heard the foorsteps approach the door. When it opened up, she saw his surprised face and smiled.

" So you gonna invite me in or am i going to have to stand out in the hallway, Quincy?" She said in a teasing voice.

She grinned when he stumbled to the side, admitting her entrance. She had been there before, when they had dated before, which now seemed like an eternity ago. It hadn't changed much, except as she walked further into his loft, and into the living room, she saw sitting on top of a stand a picture of him and Jude, in a loving embrace, and after doing a quick evaluation of the room, she counted two others, in that room alone, of he and Jude, one from their first day at the pier, where the tabloids had taken a photo of Jude looking at Tommy with a smile, and Tommy looking at his hands on hers as it sat on the guitar with a small, almost hidden smile. The other picture was framed in a sleek silver frame, and showed Jude and Tommy caught in a kiss at Speid and Karma's wedding. Sadie walked a few steps closer to the picture, picking it up with care, wondering who had taken it, when she heard Tommy behind her clear his throat. She carefully put the photo back and turned to him. She stared at him as he walked past her and looked at the picture that she had been looking at, and watched as he tried to conceal the pain that his eyes gave away.

He looked back up at her after a moment and said, " Hey Sadie. It's been a while. What's going on"

Sadie smiled, and led him to the couch where she pushed him back lightly, forcing him to sit. "I've got some news Tommy. Some news that i think will interest you very much."

Again, i love, love, love reviews. I live and breathe them, so if you want me to update faster, DO IT!!


	3. Um, That's Good?

Hi all. Thank you so much for those of you that reviewed over the last two chapters. It means a lot to me to know that you are reading and enjoying it, and i hope that you continue to review them; i enjoy your critisism (sp?) and ideas...i might even take them into consideration when writing. Cheers!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star...Sad but true.

CHAPTER 3: Um, that's good?

" You have news? What kind of news?" Tommy asked, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

" Well, it's Jude." Sadie said after a very long pause. She watched him carefully for his reaction, and started getting worried when she didn't see any changes in his expression. She furrowed her brow and gingerly sat down next to him. She then took her hand and shook his hands that were clasped together. "Tom?"

No answer.

Tommy stared straight ahead of him as thoughts whirled through his head. Jude? She had news about Jude? What was it? Was it something bad? Was she alright? Wait a minute...why did he care? She had only called him once since she had left, and even then, 2 months ago, she had hung up as soon as he had answered, and hadn't answered when he had hurriedly called her back. No. He didn't care, not one ounce. What was that noise? Was Sadie talking?

"- for like a week or so, or at least, that's an idea that she mentioned." Was what he heard.

Again, no answer. Sadie starred at him, wondering what was going on in that head of his.

Tommy was trying to put together what she had said, and after realizing that he had absolutely no idea what the hell she was talking about, he cleared his throat and said, rather calmly he thought, " What?"

Sadie sighed and then laughed at his perplexed expression. "Tom, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Umm, no. I stopped listening after you said her name." He said with a halfhearted shrug.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, preparing to repeat what she had just told him.

" Ok, are you ready to listen now? It's important and i really think that you would like to know." After seeing him nod his head eagerly ( which he tried but failed miserably to hide), she proceeded.

" Well, Jude called me a few hours ago, and she told me that her manager, Alan, has asked her to tour this summer, in London." Sadie said a little hesitantly.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at her...he had a feeling that there was more to the story than that. " Well, thats um, good?" He said unsure of what the proper response was. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was proud of her, and he was happy for her. He knew that Jude loved to tour, and he had felt very bad for her when her last album had flopped (he felt a bit guilty for that, as he had abandoned her...yet again), and her tour had gotten canceled.

"haha, yeah, it's great. The thing is, well she's touring here too. In Canada. And she wants to stay here for a week, to visit, um, people, and she wants to start in London and end here so that she can end here, and then just take a break from London for a bit, cuz it's been a long time since she's been here, like i don't know, six months, or-"

"Seven months", Tommy cut in. " It's been seven months and 2 days since, since Jude came home." He said swallowing loudly. He didn't say her name out loud very much, and saying it in front of Sadie, who knew all about he and Jude's past, was unnerving enough. Especially when he knew that he couldn't hide his emotions around the Harrison girls. The girls that knew him so much. The older, who was intuitive and and keen, and the younger, who was his only true love, his life, and his other half. His missing other half.

"Oh, yeah. Seven months." Sadie said after a few moments, pretending to not notice the haunted look in Tommy's eyes. She felt horrible for him. She understood that Jude needed time to herself to be a rockstar, and live crazily for a bit, but she knew what her sister and Tommy had been through, and she thought it was a miracle that the two had been able to make it work while they were together. There was so much history there. She just hoped that they were able to work it out when the time came that they saw each other again. She knew that Jude hadn't kept in touch with Tommy, but she hoped that they would rekindle their romance despite all of the obstacles in their way.

Tommy nodded his head, bowed deep in thought, and started when he felt Sadie's warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and found himself starring into her supportive gaze.

"She misses you. You do know that right? Everytime we talk, she asks about you. Sees how you're doing. And i know that you probably don't care that i'm telling you this, but i thought that you should know. You're all she thinks about." She said softly.

Tommy felt a lump rise in his throat and looked away from Sadie, afraid of what she might see in his eyes. She thought about him. That was a comforting fact. A comforting and heartbreaking fact. Of course he missed her too, and of course she was also all he thought about. He just didn't see why she hadn't kept in touch. Hadn't talked to him not once. Not even said goodbye. Not really. He didn't deserve that. And was it really that easy for her to just, forget about him?

He felt Sadie squeeze his arm in understanding and stood, starting to walk towards the door. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard him call her name with a gruff voice.

Looking back, her heart broke at the sight she saw. Tommy's eyes swam with tears that he refused to let fall. His fists were clenched as he tried to regain some composure. He looked down for a moment and when he looked up, he smiled at her gratefully, and whispered "Thank you."

Those two simple words, and Sadie knew that she had made the right decision in telling him. She could see it in his eyes how much he still loved Jude. How much he really missed her. Tom Quincy was a tough man, a man who rarely showed emotion. She knew that Jude coming back meant everything to him. It gave him a glimmer of hope, and Sadie was happy to provide for him that hope. She hoped, prayed, that they could work it out. Their love was too great to give up.

She smiled back and nodded her head, showing him that he understood him perfectly. She turned and walked out of his apartment, leaving him to his many thoughts.


End file.
